love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tsushima Yoshiko
Tsushima Yoshiko là một trong chín nhân vật chính của Love Live! Sunshine!! Cô 15 tuổi và là học sinh năm thứ nhất của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao trung Uranohoshi. Cô sinh vào ngày 13 tháng 7. Màu sắc đại diện cho cô là màu trắng. Cô là thành viên thuộc Guilty Kiss, một nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Các mối quan hệ Yoshiko là học sinh năm nhất của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Cô trông giống như một cô "quỷ nhỏ" và tự nhận mình là "Thiên thần sa ngã Yohane". Cô sinh ra ở ngoại thành Nuzamu. Cô từng học chung trường mẫu giáo với Kunikida Hanamaru. Tính cách Yoshiko hơi bị mắc Hội chứng cấp 2 (Chuunibyou), thường ảo tưởng về sức mạnh của bản thân. Cô là một người hoạt bát, tự tin, thông minh và chu đáo. Cô thích gọi bản thân mình là "Yohane" hơn là "Yoshiko". Khi mọi người gọi cô là "Yoshiko" thì cô luôn phải ứng rằng "Không được gọi là 'Yoshiko' mà là 'Yohane'!". Cô tự coi mình là một "Thiên thần sa ngã" vì làm Chúa tức giận, vì thế cô luôn gặp phải xui xẻo. Cô luôn mắc phài rắc rối không lường trước, ví dụ như khi cô đi chơi thì chắc chắn trời sẽ mưa, khi nào có tuyết cô sẽ bị ngã, cô chưa bao giờ chiến thắng các trò rút thăm may mắn từ cửa hàng tiện lợi và cô luôn bị ốm và cúm trước kỳ kiểm tra. Câu lạc bộ và sở thích Yoshiko có tài trong việc chơi video game và biểu diễn ảo thuật. Sở thích của cô là ăn mặc như một cô "quỷ nhỏ". Thông tin thêm :Chú thích: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 lúc đó đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Ngoài lề *Yoshiko có thể ăn được đồ ăn cay, như trong tập 10, cô đã ăn tokoyaki đầy Tabasco.Cô ghét cà phê. *"Yohane" nghĩa là "lông vũ bóng đêm" hay "cánh bóng đêm" **Tình cờ thì, "Yohane" (ヨハネ) cũng là một cách viết thường dùng trong kinh thánh của Nhật Bản cho "John". Cái tên đó sau này được bắt nguồn từ cái tên do người Do Thái của một người đàn ông tên Yôḥānān, một tên ngắn của '' Yəhôḥānān '', đại khái có nghĩa là "Thần linh là lòng nhân từ". Tất nhiên, nó có thể hoặc không phải là một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên. *Lúc đầu Yoshiko là học sinh năm hai. *Ngoài đời thật, nhà của Yoshiko được dựa trên một căn hộ phức hợp kế bên cạnh khách sạn Riverside Numazu. Chú thích Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!!